Life With Nathan
by Neacy23
Summary: AU Nathan and Haley story. Nathan and Haley meet when her mom and his dad decide to get married. I suck at summaries so just PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1 My Life Before It Changed

**H****ey all you readers! Okay so I was sick for the last week and I watched a lot of tv while I was sick lol. While I was watching Disney channel (Life With Derek) I got an idea for a new story with that plot…just with One Tree Hill lmao. This story is totally naley told mostly through Haley's point of view. I don't own the plot…well part of it…or One Tree Hill. Hope you all enjoy this story cause I am really enjoying writing it.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Hi my name is Haley Rae James. My parents Lydia and Jimmy James divorced when I was nine years old and I rarely see my father. He is a good man, don't get me wrong but he is always busy. Since the divorce its just been me, mom, and Theresa(Terri), my twelve year old sister. That's alright with me though. I love our life. It's simple, elegant, and fun.

We live in an average sized three bedroom apartment in one of the nicest towns you could ever picture Charlestown North Carolina. I am a straight 'A' student, head of the dance team with my best friend Hannah, and I have the sweetest boyfriend ever named Jake Jagelski.

Have you ever heard people say that your life, your whole life can change in the blink of an eye? I know I have heard people say it, especially in movies but I honestly never believed it. Until one day it happened to me.

Let's take you back to the morning of March 23…the day that forever changed my life.

"I miss you too baby" I said over the phone to my boyfriend Jake.

"Haley loves you Jakey" my sister Terri hollered from the chair.

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her.

"Awe Hales I love you too" Jake chuckled.

"Love you more" I giggled now concentrating on him not Theresa.

"Haley, Terri…I need to talk to you about something" our mother told us walking into the living room. She had a serious look on her face so I knew not to complain. Not that I normally would but I would have asked for maybe a few minutes longer on the phone.

"Yea mom, what do you need" I said after I got off the phone and came into the dining room where she was sitting talking to Terri about the day she had had at school.

"Well girls, you know the man I have been seeing recently Keith" she asked us?

"Um…yea…of course he seems nice" I said unsure of where she was going with this conversation.

"Well, things have been going so good with him that we figured, that we should introduce you kids, I mean give you guys a chance to meet one another" she said hesitantly.

"Mom, I'm glad things are going so well for the two of you, I'm sure his kids are going to be great little kids" I told her with a smile assuring her there was no need to be nervous.

"Well I am glad you feel that way Haley, but they aren't so little, Nathan is your age, Timothy is a little older than Theresa, and little Lilly is just five" my mom told me.

"Well, I am sure they are great kids after all Keith seems like a good guy" I told her. "So when do we meet them" I asked?

"Tonight at dinner, they are in town and we thought it was a perfect chance" my mother said "so be ready to go out to dinner by six".

I sat in my room later that evening trying to do my Algebra homework. I wonder what his kids are like I thought.

"How serious do you think it is between mom and Keith" Theresa asked walking into my room and sitting down on my bed?

"What do you mean, they have only been dating a few months" I told her confused as I turned around from my desk to face her.

"I mean, mom has been dating since practically the day dad moved out, a lot of her boyfriends had kids, and she never had us go to dinner with all of them" Theresa explained.

"It can't be that serious, she would have told us…wouldn't she" I said doubt starting to fill my mind.

"Girls come on its time to leave; we don't want to be late for dinner" Lydia hollered.

Terri and I stared at each other for a few more seconds thinking, before silently we each got up and left the room.

"Where are they mom, shouldn't they have been here like forty-five minutes ago" Terri sighed. We were all bored out of our minds sitting at the restaurant.

"Look here they are now, now girls remember be polite" she told us perking up once she noticed Keith and his three children walking towards our table.

I looked up and saw Keith walking towards us. I had met him before, and even though he seemed like a nice guy I wasn't to interested in him, so my attention jumped to his children.

My eyes first set on an adorable little girl. She had to be Lilly, awe what a little angel I thought to myself. Next my attention turned towards the middle child Timothy. He was well…not trying to be rude but he looked kind of weird. I mean he looked like most twelve year old boys, but I don't know, it was like he was trying to act older and cooler than he truly was. Finally my eyes set on the eldest child. He was…wow. He had dark raven hair and the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Sup" he said sitting down in between me and Terri at the table.

My smile instantly fell…'sup'…this was an elegant sophisticated restaurant, we were meeting for the first time, and he introduces himself with…'sup'.

Throughout the entire dinner I was becoming more and more annoyed. First of all Keith wasn't as funny as I first thought he was I mean yea he was nice and all but he just, wasn't very fun yea know. And Lilly yea she was adorable but she was kind of bratty. She just doesn't seem to get the point of the word no. Timothy just as I had suspected was just plain weird. Then most annoying of all was Nathan. He was cocky, arrogant, disrespectful, and a total perv.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think of this story. Comment Please it would be most appreciated.**

**Love you all**

**Neacy**


	2. Chapter 2 An Engagment

**Thanks to Marinaah and Saderia for the replies. **

**Okay so sorry I didn't mention it earlier must of totally spaced lol Nathan and Haley are both sixteen. Nathan is just a couple months older. Then it is only somewhat based off of the show, it wont be exactly the same…I hope that helps. Thanks for reviewing.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

"Mother are we going to be much longer I have a biology test tomorrow and I need to do a little bit more studying" I asked hoping it would hurry us up a bit?

"Not to much longer Hales promise, but there is something we wanted to talk to you kids about" she told me holding onto Keith's hand.

"O…kay" I said slowly with a confused look on my face, I mean that's all we had really been doing is talking.

Theresa looked over at me with a worried look on her face and bit her lip dreading the words that my mother was about to speak.

"Kids, I know you all just met, and I know it's a bit sudden but" my mother said and sighed nervously "Keith and I are engaged".

My mouth seriously dropped as well as the fork I had been holding. I had to of misunderstood her. Right? I mean she couldn't possibly be marrying this man.

"Girls I know this is a bit sudden, but Keith and I love each other" she said smiling.

"When are you getting married" Theresa asked quietly? I could tell that she was truly angry, she was never the quiet type unless she was mad about something and then you better just hope she stayed that way long enough for you to leave.

"Seven months from now, this coming October, but Keith and I think it would be best if us three move in with them now" my mom told Theresa.

"What, move in with them, you mean in Tree Hill" I asked finally able to speak?

"Yea" she said smiling, she must have thought I has happy about it or something.

"No, mom you can't make us move, what about school, and dance…my life is here mom, what about Hannah and Jake…especially Jake" I said raising my voice.

"Haley you and Jake are only sixteen its not like it was going to last forever, but him and Hannah can come to visit I promise, and I am sure your new school will have a dance team" she said her smile dropping as she tried to convince me that this move totally wouldn't ruin my life. Yea right, like I was going to believe that.

"Mom, I'm not breaking up with Jake, and I don't want to move" I said my voice still escalating.

"Haley's right mom, how could you do this to us, we've lived here forever, I am not moving" Theresa screamed finally showing how upset she truly was.

"Haley, Theresa I love you two very much, and I wouldn't have you do something if I didn't have your best interests at heart, I think this move would be good for us, and as much as I love you, this is not your decision we are moving to Tree Hill" my mother said.

"You know you can room with me if you want" Nathan whispered in my ear.

This is what I had meant when I said he was a perv. All night long he had been making sexual jokes to me and any moron would have been able to tell I was not enjoying it. "As if" I whispered back before I stood up and walked to out to the car.

- - -Later That Week- - -

"Its not that bad Haley, I can come visit you on the weekends, just try to make the most of it, I don't like seeing you unhappy" he said laughing at the last part which cause me to whip away some of my tears and laugh as well.

"Haley come on we have to go" Theresa said solemnly coming into, what has been my room for the majority of my life. It didn't look the same anymore all my stuff was in a moving truck.

After kissing Jake goodbye one last time I headed for the car. "So girls isn't this exciting" my mother asked us a few minutes after we had started driving?

"If you mean by exciting it totally sucks, than yea I'd say it is" Theresa told her sarcastically. Normally Theresa was all cheery and bubbly but not now, ever since the dinner she had been moody and depressed, a lot like I was being, but a lot more verbal.

"What about you Hales, are you excited to be starting your new school" she asked me trying to make herself feel better?

I looked over at her with a frown, before placing my ipod headphones in my ears and turning my attention to the window. I stayed like that for the whole two hour trip, tying my best to ignore my mother. Quite honestly I don't even know if I should call her that, she wasn't the same women who I thought she was, who rationalized and thought everything through, who put her kids before anything, she had changed.

As we entered Tree Hill I sat up in my seat a little bit and paid more attention, after all this was now my new home. It was a lot smaller than Charlestown, and didn't look very entertaining.

"We're here girls" my mother said happily breaking me from my thoughts as we pulled up to an average looking house. It looked the same as most of the others in this town had, nice and cozy, but dull incredibly dull.

Once the car stopped I got out and leaned against our car staring at the house. "God must really hate me" I whispered to myself.

"Hey Lydia, kids, you guys want a tour of your new home" he asked me and Theresa after hugging and kissing my mom, which totally sickened me by the way.

"Sure why not, I've always wondered what hell looked like" Terri started perkily like her old self and finished sarcastically as she walked past where we had been standing at the car and towards the house.

I couldn't contain my laughter about that one; I mean come on it was hilarious. "Nathan, come down here please" Keith hollered as we entered the house.

I looked around and became even more angry. Not only was my mother marrying a man with the three brattiest children on the east coast and forcing me to leave my whole life, but she was making us move into this pig sty. When I say pig sty I am not exaggerating there were toys, clothes, and dishes everywhere. It was obvious that these people did not respect proper hygiene.

"Nathan, I am going to go show Lydia our room, show the girls around and to there room please" Keith said walking away.

- - -Nathan's Point Of View- - -

I stood there staring at them for a few seconds. Well at Haley, damn that girl was…well beautiful, I love my dad I thought letting out a chuckle.

"What's so funny, finally realized you're an ass" she asked causing Theresa to laugh?

"Actually no" I told her. Just then Tim came downstairs and told Terri that her mom wanted her so they left me and Haley alone. "I was actually laughing at the fact of how your and my rooms are right across the hall from each other, and we share a bathroom" I smirked once we were alone. "Maybe I could stay in your room tonight…you know just make you feel more…comfortable" I said running my hand down her arm.

"First of all you perv, I have a boyfriend, secondly you come within a foot of me at anytime I swear I will hurt you" she said walking away.

**-------------------------------------**

**Okay so I know that chapter really wasn't very good, but what can I say I was kind of stressed out when I wrote this chapter so it isn't my best work. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REPLY!**

**Much Love**

**Neacy**


	3. Chapter 3 I Cant Could I

**Special thanks to HelResse4ever and xxlovin-laffertyxx for the fantabulous replies hehe. I really, really appreciate it. **

**HelReese4ever: I am glad that you enjoyed reading Nathan's point of view, there will be more of his point of view in chapter four but sadly none in this coming chapter sorry. Hope you like this chapter. **

**xxlovin-laffertyxx: Thanks for the review. I am glad you like the story so far. Hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks again.**

**Thanks to the two of you and to my friend Emily for the support on this story. To all of you who read and did not reply please reply and tell me what you think, it can be good or bad. I wont be posting chapter four till I get at least three replies lol. So without further ado here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few hours since my last encounter with Nathan. I was now sitting in my new bedroom that Theresa and I shared. It was small and cramped; most people would have tried to spend as little time as possible in there, but me I just wanted to be away from everyone right now.

"Haley, your mom says its time for dinner" Tim said coming into my room.

"I am coming" I said logging off my computer. Hasn't he ever heard of knocking I thought annoyed?

"So you guys start school here tomorrow are you excited" my mom asked as we all sat down to eat? Unfortunately I had to sit next to Nathan, my night could not get any worse.

"As if" I said moving my food around on the plate in front of me.

- - -The Next Morning- - -

"Haley you should wait for Nathan, he can take you and show you around, since it's your first day" Keith said as we sat eating breakfast.

"No thank you, I can find my way around myself" I told him standing up and heading out the door and towards my new school. After I had visited the office and got my schedule and locker assignment I headed to find my locker.

I stood there trying to put some of my things onto the shelf in my locker when I got a text message. I opened up my phone and saw that it was from my best friend Hannah.

Hannah- hey its me, jakes here too, we miss u, have a good first day, luv u

I was about ready to cry, but I regained control of myself as I texted her back.

Me- as if this place sucks, thanx nways, luv u guys more

Just as I was putting my phone back in my pocket, someone came up to me. "Hey you must be new" a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform said.

"Um yea, Haley James, nice to meet you" I said as I finished putting my stuff away and closed my locker.

"Peyton Sawyer, so why are you moving to Tree Hill in the middle of the year" she asked leaning back against the locker beside mine?

"My mom is a psychotic bitch who wants to ruin my life, so she decided to get married" I laughed.

"That sucks, do you know anybody around here yet" Peyton asked?

"Um, not really, no" I sighed realizing just how much I hated my mother and Keith right now.

"Well, you should hang out with me and some of my friends, you seem pretty cool" she laughed.

"Okay, I guess, thanks" I said smiling, maybe this place wasn't going to all horrible.

My first three classes were total hell, the teachers were nice, but the guys were all either pervs like Nathan, or total jerks, and the girls… well they were just plain bitches. I made my way to the cafeteria as the lunch bell rang and looked around debating on where to sit.

"Haley over here" I heard someone call out and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Peyton. I walked over to join her and her friends. "Haley, this is Rachel, Brooke, Chris, and Lucas" Peyton said pointing at her friends.

"Hi" I said shyly. I was never good at meeting new people and now I was meeting all these new people at once.

"So you're the new girl that Peyton was telling us about" the girl named Brooke said.

"Yep that'd be me" I said sitting down in between the guy named Lucas and Rachel.

"Well since you're new, and don't know anybody, and today is a Friday, do you want to come over to my place tonight with me, Peyt, and Rachel for a sleepover" Brooke asked perkily?

Wow that was fast. I didn't think I would make friends that fast; in fact I wasn't sure I would have any friends here, but they all seemed really nice. "Yea I'd love that" I said laughing. I got to know them all a little bit over the next thirty minutes.

"Hey guys" a guy said coming up behind us I turned around and my mouth dropped. God why does my life have to suck so bad I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here" Nathan asked me confused as to why I was sitting with his friends but I didn't get that at first I thought he just meant here… at school?

"Its school, and unfortunately mom and Keith made me come" I said sarcastically; leave it to him to say something as stupid as that.

"How do you know Haley" Lucas asked?

"Well our ever so genius father, decided to get married and in doing so his girlfriend and her kids are now living at the house" Nathan said never once taking his eyes off of me.

I don't know why but it made me feel uncomfortable. I looked up confused as to what he had said to Lucas about Keith and our eyes locked. Wow he was even cuter then I had thought. What am I thinking he's not cute he's a jerk, and I have a boyfriend, snap out of it Haley I told myself. "What about Keith" I asked finally coming to my senses and looking away from Nathan quickly?

"Lucas is my brother, our mom has custody of him though" Nathan told me. His voice sounded different than I had heard it before, almost soft, and he was still staring at me, damn this was uncomfortable.

"Oh, well um I got to get going, see you guys after school" I said grabbing my stuff and leaving the cafeteria my eyes avoiding Nathan's glance.

I walked into the school's tutoring center and signed in, this morning when I had registered I had also signed up to be a tutor. I looked around and found the updated chart that the guidance counselor had said would be posted with the list of students and which tutors would be tutoring each. When I came to my name I followed the line across to see the name of the student I would be tutoring when my finger landed on the name my mouth dropped.

My day could seriously not get worse. How was I supposed to tutor Nathan, when I cant even look at him?

"Sooo you're a tutor that's cool" someone said from behind me and I turned around to see Brooke standing there.

"Oh hi Theresa, yep I love tutoring, what are you doing her, are you a tutor" I asked sitting down at one of the tables where Brooke joined me?

"Hell no, I am one of the ones who get tutored" Brooke laughed causing me to laugh as well. "So about, back in the cafeteria do you have a thing for Nate" she asked casually?

I am sure my eyes bugged out to twice their original size. "What of course not" I said quickly.

"Sure, I just saw the way you guys were looking at each other, and I would be willing to bet my spot as cheer captain that there is something between the two of you" she smirked at me.

"I have a boyfriend" I said. That was one of the most absurd things I had ever heard, I am with Jake, and Nathan is a total jerk, I couldn't possibly like him. I mean so he is hot, no not just hot completely gorgeous but I doing like him like that, could I, I thought?

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I said before I wont be posting chapter four till I have at least three replies but hopefully I will get more then that lol. PLEASE REPLY! **

**Love ya.**

**Neacy**


	4. Chapter 4 Making Friends With The Enemy

**Okay so sorry it is so short. Thanks to all of you who replied I will have personal replies with the next chapter. I really appreciate the replies, reading all of them inspires me to write, so the more I get the faster chapters will be posted. Thanks once again it means a lot. Just a quick note in case any of you are confused I decided to change Haley's little sister's name to Theresa just to avoid confusion lol. Special thanks to my friend Lizzie for the support about this story…love ya piglet hehe! Oh and just so you all know I will not be posting the next chapter until I have at least five replies…hopefully I will get more…but I at least want five…and just so you know they don't have to be nice if you wanted to add some constructive criticism I wont be offended lol. Thanks you guys! Enjoy…**

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

After my fun in with Brooke I sat in the tutor center thinking. About my mom, the move, school, but mostly about…you guessed it… Nathan. I finally concluded that I was just missing Jake and that I did not like Nathan I was just lonely.

I just wanted to get away from this place and from…him. Luckily since this coming week was spring break on Saturday I was leaving to go stay with my dad for the week. After about fifteen more minutes my phone started ringing.

"Hey Haley Bop, its dad" my father said as I answered the phone.

"Hey Daddy, what do you need" I asked happy to hear from him, usually I only did about once a week.

"Listen Haley Bop I know you and your sister were looking forward to coming up this coming week" he said, as he said this my face fell, I knew what was coming next. "I have to go to London this week for a last minute meeting, I just can't get out of it" he finished.

I closed my eyes to stop the tears I knew were forming in my eyes at the moment. My mom was to busy for me anymore and just didn't care, and obviously I wasn't to important to my father either, I had no one anymore. "Kay Daddy, we'll see you on Theresa's birthday, love you" I said the tears threatening to fall.

"Love you too baby girl" he told me as we ended the call.

I couldn't take it anymore, I started to cry actually sob was more like it.

"Haley are you okay" I heard someone ask with a concerned tone?

I looked up startled and saw that Nathan had just, entered the room. I quickly turned away and wiped my face off "Yea I am fine" I mumbled as I turned back around but was still only making eye contact with the floor.

"No your not, what's wrong" he asked? I looked up and once again our eyes connected.

- - -Nathan's POV- - -

I don't know why, but it upset me to see her sad like that, not upset at her, but at whatever was causing her pain. She is so beautiful I couldn't help but think as we stared into each other's eyes. Wait what I mentally screamed at myself! I don't say girls are beautiful, I say they are fine, sexy, hot anything but…beautiful. I shook the thought from my head when I heard her say "I am too fine".

I shook my head at her. "You know I am a good listener" I told her taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"Yea sure, listening to a girl actually talk, is the last thing a guy like you would want to do" she mumbled looking back at the ground.

"Listen I'm sorry about before" I told her, after a few minutes of quietness, she looked up at me but didn't say anything. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards you, do you think maybe we could…you know…be friends" I asked her? Wait what in the hell am I doing Nathan Scott does not apologize to anyone, especially not some girl, but then again she isn't just 'some' girl, she's Haley I thought.

- - -Haley's POV- - -

I couldn't believe he was acting so sweet and caring. "I think that would be nice" I said looking up and giving him a small smile.

"Good" he replied and smiled at me. Not the same smirk or cocky smile I had seen him use before, a genuine, real…not to mention incredibly cute smile.

Oh God what have I gotten myself into I mentally sighed. We are only friends, I am with Jake I told myself once more.

_Looking back now I think I was thinking that if I told myself it enough maybe I could make myself believe it_, _make it true. Then maybe if I believed it, then my life wouldn't change it would stay the same, but now I know that it had already changed, the day I met Nathan Scott._

"Um, I better go, I have to meet Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel outside" I told him disconnecting our eyes to look and looking down shyly.

"Okay, when your done do you maybe want a ride home, you know so you don't have to walk home" he asked?

"Thanks for the offer, but I am actually staying at Brooke's tonight they asked me during lunch" I told him standing up and starting to collect my things off the table.

"Okay, I'll see you later than" he smiled and walked away.

I sighed relieved that he was now gone, I didn't know how much longer I could have him there without looking at his eyes again. I was also quite relieved that we were now on speaking terms; it was going to make things a lot easier around here.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Once again sorry it was so short next chapter is like a lot longer lol, I just figured this was a good place to end this chapter. Thanks again for the support. And lastly I want to remind you guys that I am not going to post the next chapter till I have at least five replies lol. Thanks! **

**Love you!**

**Neacy**


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepovers And Movies

**Sorry it's been so long, I was waiting for the five replies, which I totally got now lol yays haha. As I promised with the last chapter here are the personal replies for chapters three and four…**

**nateandhales4ever- Thanks for the reply. I was just sitting watching Disney one day while I was sick and the idea just came to me and I started writing and it turned out pretty good(wat I have so far) so I decided to post it lol, Im really glad you like it. I hope you continue to reply.**

**DiamondMolls- Glad you like the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reply.**

**HelResse4ever- Thank you for replying to the last two chapters. ****Hehe I'm glad you love it. I totally agree that's one of my favorite parts about writing this story is Haley's denial about liking Nathan lol. I am gonna have Jake in the story for still a few chapters…just to add more suspense lol but trust me they wont be together for to much longer lol. ****Hope you continue to reply and like the story.**

**xxlovin-laffertyxx- Hey. Thanks for taking the time to reply to the last two chapters :)**** Im glad you are liking the story. Jake and Haley are going to stay together for a little while longer just to add more suspense but they will be broken up soon lol. I hope you like this next chapter and keep replying.**

**luvinbbyjames23- Thanks for the reply. I am glad you like the story. Sorry about that, Haley's sister wasn't meant to be Brooke (like the Brooke from the show) I just when writing Haley's sister I hadn't planned on putting Brooke Davis in the story, and I didn't have a name picked out and since I love the name Brooke I used that name, then after a few chapters I realized I couldn't have no baley in the story so I added Brooke not thinking about Haley's sister, but I went back and changed her sister's name to Theresa lol. Sorry for the confusion. Hope you continue to reply. Enjoy this chapter. **

**crazyovrnaley- Lol. I'm glad you love the story. Thanks sooo much for your replies over the last two chapters. I am really glad that you liked how Nathan showed that he cared about Haley, and enjoyed chapter four so much lol. Hope you like chapter five and all the other chapters to come. Please keep replying. **

**patto85- I am glad you are liking it so far lol. You are totally right no matter how hot Jake is, there is no competition Nathan is like a catrillion times hotter lmao. Hope you continue to reply and enjoy the story.**

**HJS-NS-23- Thanks for replying to the last two chapters. I am glad you find the story interesting lol. Hope you like this chapter.**

**itpinheiro- I'm glad you are liking the story. Im glad that you think I am doing good hehe...thanks. Hope you enjoy chapter five. **

**Hope you all like this upcoming chapter. I am hoping to get more replies than I did for this chapter or at least the same amount, so pretty please everyone please reply. This chapter is going to be all in Haley's point of view but next chapter(not this chapter but chapter six) will have some more of Nathans point of view, oh and a jealous Nathan lol. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

I sat in Brooke's bedroom about four hours later. Us four girls sat on the floor, already in our pajamas. "Okay let's play truth or dare" Brooke said after she had finished applying Rachel's face mask. We all agreed and reformed our little circle of us, pillows, and junk food.

"Okay P Sawyer your first" Brooke said.

"Truth or dare" Rachel asked her?

"Um…dare" Peyton answered skeptically.

"I dare you to…call up Chris and tell him that you want to see him naked" Brooke said as she laughed hysterically.

"You guys are mean, can't I just have truth, please" Peyton complained.

"Nope do it and no blocking your number either" Rachel told her.

After Peyton's dare had been done and we were all done laughing Brooke turned to me. "Okay Tutorgirl you next truth or dare" she asked me?

"Truth" I said not wanting to see what they had in mind for a dare after witnessing what they had Peyton do.

"How far would you go with Nathan" she asked me smirking?

"What" I said "I don't..." I tried to argue with her but was having trouble finding the words, and she interrupted me.

"Okay yea we all know you don't like him, your just friends, yada yada ya…that's bull, you like him and I know it. Just say you didn't have a boyfriend, and that you and Nathan weren't practically brother and sister…would you say yes if he asked you out" she said.

I looked at her not knowing what to say for a few seconds. "I don't know its all to hypothetical, those are to large of what ifs…plus your wrong I don't like him" I said sighing, couldn't she just stop already.

"Well than we have our answer" Rachel laughed smirking.

I went home the next afternoon and went straight up to my room to call Jake. I tried but he didn't answer so I called Hannah.

"Hey Hales, what's up" Hannah asked?

"Um, not much, I made some new friends there's this girl Brooke and she totally reminds me of you, and then I worked some stuff out with Nathan, so all and all things aren't so bad here, I miss you guys like crazy though" I told her.

"Well, if your free me and Jake were going to come down weekend after next, your mom said we can even stay at the new house" Hannah said.

"Yea I'm free, Id really like that, I got to go now do some homework ya know, I just wanted to call and say hey" I told her excited to see them.

**- - - Thirteen Days Later- - -**

Nathan and I had become inseparable, he was like my new best friend, we were like always together. We surprisingly got along great, I mean we were very different but it seemed to work for us, I loved spending time with him and it appeared that he felt the same way.

I came downstairs and sat down on the couch. Keith and mom had taken the three younger kids out of town for the night to do some wedding planning, and Nathan was on a date so I had the house to myself for the evening. I was just going to chill out at home since Hannah and Jake were supposed to be arriving early the next morning.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said sitting down on the couch next to me.

"What in the hell" I asked startled he wasn't supposed to be here?

"What" he asked confused by my reaction?

"You scared me, aren't you supposed to be out on a date or something" I asked him?

"She has the flu so we rescheduled for next weekend" he told me.

"Oh" I laughed.

"So what are you doing tonight" he asked laughing along with me?

"Probably just watching a movie, care to join me" I answered.

"Of course, why would I pass up the opportunity to spend time with my beautiful new best friend" he said smirking.

"I have no idea, you would be crazy to" I played along laughing.

"So, what movie we watching tonight Hales" Nathan asked?

"I was thinking What a Girl Wants" I told him.

"No Hales, please, you can't make me sit through that chick flick" he pouted.

"Fine, fine, fine, you can choose, but for the record it's an awesome movie, and we are so watching it next time" I said giving in, I mean there was no way I couldn't he looked so cute. Jezze not again I mentally screamed at myself! I had been doing this a lot lately, I just need to wait twenty-four hours and then Jake will be here, and I will stop thinking like that I told myself, if only I knew.

He smiled at the fact that he had got his way, got up from his spot on the couch and put the movie Amityville Horror in.

I looked at him skeptically. "Of all the movies to choose you had to pick one of the freakiest of them all" I asked? I absolutely hated scary movies, especially that one.

"Its not that bad, plus I will protect you" he smirked as he sat down next to me and turned off the lamp so it was completely dark in the room with the exception of the movie.

Towards the middle of the movie I had moved closer to Nathan so that on the scary parts I could hide my face in him. Just as another scary thing happened I screamed and buried my face in his chest once again. He chuckled and pulled me closer, if even possible with the arm that was wrapped around me.

**- - -The Next Morning- - -**

"Haley Rae James" a voice yelled!

I groggily opened my eyes and noticed me and Nathan were still in the same position as the night before cuddled together on the couch, the only thing that was different was a blanket was now over us. I looked around to see who was hollering at me and saw Hannah and Jake standing there.

Hannah looked completely surprised, and Jake well he looked down right pissed.

I quickly sat up which was a little difficult because Nathan's arms were wrapped around me. This must look really bad I thought worried.

"Hey guys you're here early" I said with a small smile.

"What in the hell is going on Haley" Jake asked me?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once again I am hoping to get more replies than I did for the last chapter (I got five), or at least the same amount, so pretty please everyone please reply. I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Love you guys!**

**Neacy**


	6. Chapter 6 Waking Up With Company

**Hey you guys! Sorry its been so long since I replied but school has been totally hectic lately. Seriously thanks for the replies you guys they totally inspire me to write more and make me sooo happy when I read them hehe! I will have personal replies up with the next chapter for the last chapter and with the ones I get for this chapter…which hopefully are quite a few. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please reply!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

I quickly sat up which was a little difficult because Nathan's arms were wrapped around me. This must look really bad I thought worried.

"Hey guys you're here early" I said with a small smile.

"What in the hell is going on Haley" Jake asked me?

"Jake, its nothing I swear, we were watching a movie and we just fell asleep, nothing happened" I told him with a pleading look hoping he wouldn't be upset.

Jake looked from Nathan to me and back again like five times as if he were contemplating what to do before saying "just try to sleep alone from now on".

"Okay I will" I said giggling as I moved closer to him and kissed him.

Just then Nathan's eyes started to wake up. He moved his arm as if looking for something…probably me and when he noticed I was no longer there opened his eyes. Once he was finally awake he looked around groggily.

Not noticing the other two people in the room he spotted me standing there. "Morning Hales" he said smiling. Nate" I said with a small smile myself before turning back to Jake and Hannah. "Nate I want you to meet my best friend Hannah and my boyfriend Jake…guys this is Nathan" I said introducing them.

**Nathan's POV**

My smile instantly dropped when I saw her holding this Jake guys hand. I don't know why but something about them together made me want to…well to put it simply beat the shit out of the guy. Then it hit me…wait I cant be jealous of him…cause if I were jealous that would mean that I liked Haley as more than a friend…and I so did not. At least I was pretty sure I didn't. No I don't I told myself I am just concerned about her since she's like one of my best friends.

I quickly realized that I still hadn't said anything…damn they are going to think I'm stupid or something I thought. "Hey" I finally said "I've heard a lot about you guys."

"Yea, same for you man" Jake told me holding out his hand for me to shake it.

I paused for a second before shaking his hand. "Hales um, I'm gonna go start breakfast, pancakes okay" I asked not really wanting to stay here in the same room with them…well at least not with Jake?

"Yea that's great Nate, thanks" Haley told me giving me a kiss on the cheek before skipping up the" stairs with Jake and Hannah.

I don't know why but when her lips touched my skin I felt, different. Not different in a bad way, just different in a way I couldn't explain that I had never felt before. Just her lips on me sent shocks through my entire body. I shook the thought from my head as I walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

**Haley's POV**

"I've missed you guys so, so, soooo much" I said pulling them both into hugs.

"We've missed you too Haley bub, but seriously why didn't you mention what a hottie Nathan was" Hannah asked?

I don't know why but her asking me that made me feel weird, in like a jealous way. Wait there is no way I'm jealous I'm just looking out for my best friend I told myself silently. "Um, I guess I hadn't noticed" I lied. Seriously how could I have not noticed! He was down right gorgeous.

"Well then damn girlie you must be blind, does he have a girlfriend" she asked me?

"Noooo, not really" I said apprehensively I don't know why but just seeing my best friend(well my best girl friend) interested in Nathan disgusted me, no not only that it made me want to punch her hard, right in the face.

"Well lucky him then" she smirked, "I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back" she left the room.

"Well now that I have you alone do you know how much I've missed you babe" Jake said pulling me close to him. I giggled as his lips moved towards mine and captured then in a passionate kiss.

Oh my God please no don't let this be happening I mentally scolded myself! I was kissing Jake the man I was supposed to love, and I felt…nothing. I stood there just wishing the kiss would end.

"Okay you two, separate please" Hannah said as she reentered my room. As Jake and I pulled apart I looked over at Hannah and laughed. I tried as much as possible to avoid Jake's gaze hoping he wouldn't notice something was wrong.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks to all of you wonderfully fantabulous readers, and repliers. Remember please reply! **

**Much Love**

**Neacy**


	7. Authors Note

Hey everyone. My apologies to those of you who were expecting this to be a new chapter dont worry one will be up soon. I am sorry for the delay since I last posted but my life has been pretty hectic. I havent even been on the site in a while so yeah I am really sorry. I am just letting you all know that even though my life is still incrediably hectic that I will try to post new chapters at least once a week.

If any of you have read my story A Life Of Lies I am planning on rewritting that. I have it finished on one site nearly finished on another and I decided that I didnt really like parts of it so I am going to go back and fill in some gaps that I left and possibly(hopefully) improve the story. I know it skips big periods of time but I am going to fix that and hopefully you will all check it out if you havent and continue reading if you have lol. I am going to post a revised addition of the first chapter in a little bit please check it out.

The next chapter of Life With Nathan should be up by late Friday, I have cheer practice till late tomorrow cause our coach cancled practice cause weather today and yesterday so we have a lot of catching up to do haha then on Friday I have a game but hopefully sometime before them I will be able to get the next chapter up since its already written I just need to type it lol.

A little bit of spoiler information... I have decided to break up Haley and Jake a lot sooner than origanally planned and when you guys think naley is going to get together dont be to sure lol also you guys are going to be quite surprised cause Jake is going to act really different then he normally does lol and lastly when you think hes out of the story think again. Some interesting stuff to come trust me haha.


	8. Chapter 7 Fights Confusion & Realization

Omg! I am soooooooo sorry for how long it's been! Thanks sooooo much to all of those who replied it means a lot seriously! Sorry for the time since I last posted as I said in my authors not I just haven't had the time. I had been dealing with school, speech team, mock trial team thing, and cheerleading so I've been pretty busy. I am going to stay busy till about May cause after cheerleading is done I'm doing golf then once speech is done I'm doing spring play so yeah lol extremely hectic. I have the next few chapters written its just a matter of typing them. Hope you all like this next chapter and I am soooo sorry for the long wait!

ps. if you read any of my other stories excpect updates for all of them within the next week already have them written for all of them haha I just need to have time to type them!

**Chapter 7 Fights Confusion and Realization**

**Haley's POV**

I sat down on my bed trying to avoid eye contact with Jake. How in the hell was this even possible? What does it mean when you kiss the guy you've been with for quite a while and don't feel anything?! I was so confused.

"So bestest friend, what is there to do in this town its seriously like dullsville USA, you were so not exaggerated" groaned Hannah laying back on my bed?

"Nothing really normally we go to a party or basketball or whatever basically make our own fun, but everyone is busy this weekend, the only real activity in Tree Hill is the mall" I laughed. Even when I am this upset to the point of I want to bust out bawling Hannah always knew what to say. I guess that was just part of being a best friend.

"You never mentioned a mall, lets go…like now" Hannah said hyperly! She was so much like Brooke a lot of the times it was hysterical yet sometimes it could get annoying, but I loved them both none the less. "Come on… me, you, Jakey, and you can get the hottie downstairs to go" she pleaded.

"Umm I guess" I laughed nervously. I didn't know why but her liking Nathan was bothering me just about as bad as not feeling anything with Jake. "Hey I'll be right back guys" I said walking quickly out of the room. When I was in the hallway I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes and sighed.

After I had regained my composer I made my way downstairs into the kitchen. I walked up behind Nathan and gave him a friendly hug right about now.

God just the feeling of her pressed up against his back made him want to... 'God snap out of it Nate' he mentally scolded himself. "Hey Hales" Nathan said.

"Hey back at cha, sooooo what would you do for you bestest friend of all time" I asked him with a smile?

"I'm not sure, I didn't know I had one of those, what's he like" Nathan asked teasingly.

"Hey not nice" I pouted playfully.

"Just kidding sorry Hales" he said pulling me into another hug. "So what can I do for you bestest friend" he asked once we had parted?

"Come to the mall with me, Hannah, and Jake" I proposed hopefully?

"Ugh I hate the mall you know that" he complained as I gave him my best puppy dog face. "Fine I'll go" he finally gave in.

"Thanks Nate" I said kissing him on the cheek and starting to walk off. I stopped abruptly and made a loud sigh before saying "Nate if Hannah were to try to like get with you, don't do anything with her please" I asked?

"Huh, why" he responded confused? Of course he wasn't going to do anything with her, he just wasn't interested in her like that but he was still kind of curious as to why she was acting like that.

"Just promise me, please" I asked once more trying not to sound desperate?

"Yeah sure, I promise Hales" he told me.

I turned around and smiled softly showing my appreciation. I turned around to go back to my room.

Nathan's jaw dropped and his eyes got wide. In that second it had hit him… he Nathan Royal Scott was falling in love with his soon to be step sister.

---------------------------------------------

"So Nathan what do you think of this" Hannah asked holding up and extremely small mini skirt? Hannah had been trying to flirt with Nathan since we left the house but he wasn't doing anything back.

"It's nice I guess" he said glancing at it before turning his gaze to look around the store once more.

"Haley can I see you over here for a brief moment" Hannah asked but before I could respond she had pulled me over to the side? I could tell she was totally annoyed. "Okay so is your brother like gay or am I just not hot anymore" she asked seriously?

"Okay gross Nathan is not my brother" I said disgusted. I'm not sure why but just thinking of him in that way disgusted me to the point of almost wanting to puke. I guess there was a lot of things I wasn't sure of anymore.

"Whatever, so what is the deal with your not brother then" Hannah asked?

"I'm not sure, it looks like he's just not interested" I told her. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with you though" I said as she frowned.

"Well I'm horny and there are no available obviously straight, hot guys around" she pouted.

"Don't worry Hannah Banana the right horny guy will come along just give it time" I said hugging her laughing.

**Later That Night**

"I missed you baby" Jake said smiling at me as we layed on my bed watching a movie.

"I missed you too" I said nervously. I knew what was coming. Jake wanted to fool around. I mean he is a guy and it had been like two months since we had been able to do anything he was obviously horny. Just as I had suspected he leaned in a kissed me. I couldn't decide how to get him to stop so I just continued kissing him hoping he would soon stop. I honestly was so confused now I had loved him for over a year and just didn't know why I wasn't feeling anything.

He soon began to feel up my shirt. I immediately stopped kissing him and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Haley" he groaned.

We had had this issue many times. I was not ready for sex yet and he had already had sex so he was always trying to get me to do stuff I just wasn't ready for. "Jake please don't get upset" I said.

"Haley I'm so sick of this, we've been together for over a year now, we were good friends long before that, you say you love me, you expect me to drive three hours up here just to watch a damn movie" he said exasperated. "Damn it Haley" he said loudly getting up and storming out of the room probably to the guest room he was staying in!

**Meanwhile Nathan's POV**

"So Nathan honestly what's your deal I'm hot you're hot why don't you wanna ya know hook up" Hannah asked sitting on the couch by me?

"It's not that I don't like you, you seem nice, it's just I can't" I said uncomfortably.

"Why not baby, I don't bite, unless you like that" Hannah said straddling me before starting to kiss my neck.

"Listen its not you it's me" I said annoyed trying to get her to stop.

"What about you baby" she asked still not stopping?

"I'm in love with someone" I told her loudly pushing her off of me onto the couch as I stood up. My heart literally stopped. I had seriously just out loud admitted my feelings for Haley, of course I didn't say her name but it didn't matter. Just yesterday I was denying I liked her as anything more than a friend now I was in love with her?!

Hannah's eyes widened and she walked away. 'He was in love with Haley why didn't she see it before' she thought. The way they acted with each other, and how Haley was acting weird towards Jake.

----------------------------------------------

Haley laid on her bed crying, she was so confused and she hated it. What was happening to her with Jake, and with Nathan for that matter. She had never felt this way before and had no idea how to deal with it.

"Hales, are you okay" I asked opening her door when I heard crying? I had heard her crying from next door. It broke my heart to see her hurt. She didn't deserve any kind of pain, not ever. "What's wrong Hales" I asked her sitting on the bed next to her and wrapping my arms around her?

"Nothing I am fine" she told me whilst still sobbing.

Obviously I knew she was lying. "Come on Haley you can tell me, please" I told her.

"Jake" she mumbled and I couldn't really understand the rest cause of her crying.

"I'll be right back Haley" I said softly kissing the top of her head before getting up and walking out of the room.

I walked down to the end of the hall to the guest room and sighed. It was going to take everything in me not to hurt this guy for being an ass to Haley. Nathan opened the door to the guest bedroom. I could feel the anger in me hit an all new high. "What in the fuck" I screamed! There on the bed was Jake… on top of Hannah having sex.

**Hope you enjoyed please reply and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8 Revalation Of The Man Whore

Chapter 8

Special thanks to the nine reviewers who replied to the last chapter and a very sincere apology for the wait for this chapter. I am not going to make any excuses I just had writers block and couldn't think of what to do next nothing seemed right but I think I got it now lol. Once again I am truly sorry to all readers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Please Review!

--

**Chapter 8 The Revelation of The Man Whore**

**Nathan's POV**

Previously:

Nothing I am fine" she told me whilst still sobbing.

Obviously I knew she was lying. "Come on Haley you can tell me, please" I told her.

"Jake" she mumbled and I couldn't really understand the rest cause of her crying.

"I'll be right back Haley" I said softly kissing the top of her head before getting up and walking out of the room.

I walked down to the end of the hall to the guest room and sighed. It was going to take everything in me not to hurt this guy for being an ass to Haley. Nathan opened the door to the guest bedroom. I could feel the anger in me hit an all new high. "What in the fuck" I screamed! There on the bed was Jake… on top of Hannah having sex.

_--_

"Damn it, his isn't what it looks like" Jake said. He quickly stood up and pulled on his boxers before I had time to react.

I didn't think I acted on impulse, this guy this fucking ass just hurt Haley. He had no idea how lucky he was to be with her. She is amazing anything any man could ever desire… beautiful, sweet, funny, brilliant and he had the nerve to hurt her to betray her! I punched him right in the face. Before I knew it I was being pulled off him by Haley and Hannah who some how was dressed again well at least partially.

"What in the hell Nathan" Haley screamed at me once I was separated from the jerk. "What is going on here" she asked confused and upset surprisingly she was no longer upset with him but with me instead.

"Haley you don't understand Jake Hannah they they were" I tried to tell her but something in me just couldn't say it I didn't want to be the one to tell her to hurt her but she needed to know what had happened.

"Nathan you were just beating the crap out of Jake what could he have done to deserve that, come on what is going on here" Haley said. She could be so trustworthy and that is what made this difficult, she was so innocent and they had to take advantage of her like this.

Ughhh just the thought made me want to pound on him some more! "Ask them ask them what I saw when I walked in here" I told her.

"What's going on guys" Haley asked Hannah and Jake looking back and forth between them and me confused?

"Listen Haley Bub you gotta understand it was a mistake we never would do anything to hurt you I would I love you" Jake said pleaded for forgiveness even though she didn't even know yet. This dude is so pathetic a total sociopath! He is sitting there making up so stupid lie to cover up the fact that he was a horny two faced prick.

"What are you talking about Jake, Hannah what's going on" Haley asked once more?

"I was weak you wouldn't and Hannah was there it didn't mean anything we were just sitting talking next thing I knew she was on top of me I tried to stop her but" Jake tried before Hannah interrupted him.

"You fucking liar you kissed me and never once did you try on stop you the one pulling off my clothes like a mad dog" Hannah said upset by his lie.

Haley opened her mouth to speak but words didn't come out and you could see the tears filling in her eyes. She turned her head a bit and swallowed when she turned back around her face wasn't full of sorrow and pain anymore this time it was full of anger and hate. "Go to hell, both of you… I wouldn't fuck you so you go to my best friend well good thing I didn't you're such a man whore I probably would have caught something and if by the small chance you didn't have something I'm sure you do now after being with her skanky ass".

She turned quickly and left the room. I stood awestruck thinking how awesome that had just been to stand up to them like that. "Grab your clothes and get the hell out" I said.

**Haley's POV**

Once I got to my room the waterworks started. Is that how important I am to people I really trusted Jake and Hannah, she, she is no correct that was my best friend since pretty much forever. Maybe it was like destiny my parents, both of them had never understood the meaning of fidelity while they were married either, hence the reason they are longer together.

I sat on my bed wishing just to feel loved. Just a hug would do it now I know I cant count on my mom she is to focused on her relationship with Keith. Dad is too busy. Jake and Hannah are totally out. Just then a knock came at my door and Nathan came in.

"Hales you okay" he asked sitting on my bed and putting a hand on my knee lovingly?

"Not really" I said in the strongest voice I could muster up in light of the current situation.

He put his arm around me and laid back on my bed pulling me gently down with him, I laid my head on his chest and he gently stroked my hair. I felt the tear slow down a bit. My eyes got wide I felt something really weird not bad just different and I had to yell at myself mentally again. NO Nathan is my best friend that's all it is and will ever be I don't like him like that I told myself.

_Looking back now I know that I was just scared. Scared to admit it and I think it was because I had never know true love. Yeah I loved Jake(the ass) but that was a childhood thing my first real crush I used to think it was love but not anymore. Now I know true love. _

I wiped away the remainder of the tears on my face and sat up. "I am stronger than this I don't wanna sit here pinning over an ass, I wanna go do something" I said. It wasn't just the stuff with Jake but also the fact that I wanted to get my mind off of the confusion with Nathan.

"Okay we can go see a movie, go for a walk, um I might even be willing to go to the mall again" Nathan laughed causing me to smile just a little.

"Isn't your mom out of town this weekend too, I heard that Luke was having a party tonight" I suggested, I had been here for quite a while and the whole time I had maintained the good girl rep, maybe that's cause its who I am but that's not the point, I had yet to be to one of the extreme parties I hear everyone talking about all the time.

"I don't know Hales those parties aren't really you they are well crazy fun for someone as daring as me, Brooke, Peyt, Rachel, sometimes Luke but I don't really think you'd enjoy it" Nathan said.

"Well I think I'd like it especially tonight lets go please" I told him.

"Okay meet me downstairs in an hour that should give you time to get dressed and the party doesn't start for another fifteen minutes so we wont be too late" Nathan said walking out of my room after hugging me once more to make sure I was okay.

As I stood there picking out my outfit I was excited about the party, little did I know how extreme it would get.

--

**Once again thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, it means a lot to me. I am truly sorry it has been so long since I updated I swear it won't be long before I update again lol. Please Reply!**


End file.
